Uncedeki
Appearance Uncedeki have a basic lizard-like shape, comparable to Geckos or the Fanged Wyvern class. On the top and bottom of their jaws they have large teeth that are used to crush open the cases of hard fruits. The remaining teeth are thin and sharp to cut up the soft and juicy parts in food. Their scales are coloured a dark brownish colouration mixed with a slight tinge of red. On their backs is a thorned carapace that gives it the impression of looking like a leaf when viewed from the top. On the claws are small hooks that allow it to easily cling onto surfaces and climb objects quickly. Uncedeki have two protrusions on the sides of their tail, similar to the thorns on their carapaces that further boosts the leaf disguise by making it look like a stalk. Habitat and Ecology Uncedeki reside in the lower section of the Sherin Peaks where plant-life is able to grow in a limited amount. This area is the only place where trees which produce the native Sheara Fruit can be found. Additionally, it is generally the least dangerous section of the locale as few of the countless invading monsters are not concerned with vegetation, only the ashes around the top half of the locale. Despite their residence in the least populated parts of the map, they still have to survive in the generally hostile environment of the Sherin Peaks. Being small creatures, they are particularly vulnerable to inhalation of the ash clouds that cloak the skies of the area. Not only can this damage their ability to breathe, but it will also make their pain receptors completely numb, greatly putting them at risk of sustaining an injury unaware. This ash is filled with Undrea and slight Dragon Element properties, and the combination is something that these creatures cannot cope alone in. Additionally, the Sherin Peaks also draws in a massive amount of invading monsters. Attracted to the zone by the ever changing climate, atmosphere and to obtain the traces of Dragon Element in the ashes that regularly fall, they also bring large scale conflict to the region. These clashes can spill into the sections where the Uncedeki live, occasionally causing destruction to their food sources. Uncedeki feed only exclusively on the Sheara Fruit, having switched to that due to the previous main vegetation having being wiped out in the locales change from a forest to rugged peaks. These fruits are the only way the species can overcome the ash falls that constantly puts their lives at risk. The species will also stay together in groups so they can quickly react to the first sign of danger, and to find food sources when one goes dead. The carapace on their backs, along with their brown colouration grants these creatures a camouflage advantage around the earthy lands where the vast amount of the Sheara Fruit trees grow. Due to the side-ways growth of which thorns protrude from the carapace, and the additional ones that grow on the tips of their tails, it makes the Uncedeki look like a dead leaf when viewed from the top. When a threat to them comes near, they will draw in their limbs and straighten their tails as a disguise. Uncedeki build their nests under rocks on the outskirts of the areas, where very few monsters can reach them. Because of the hostile climate, they don't have a mating season and when the danger is at the lowest they will take any possible chance for reproduction. The female lays several eggs in a larger than normal nest and will usually leave a small chunk of Sheara Fruit as the young's first meal. Like many other lizards of their kind, once the eggs are laid and the young are born they must defend and learn for themselves. Only those who discover the essential Sheara Fruit and learn to use their carapace as a disguise live to adulthood. Other Species *Smoky Uncedeki (Rare Individuals) *Gleaming Uncedeki (Darkshine Caves Subspecies) Notes *Preyed upon by: Predatory Small Monsters *Feeds on: Sheara Fruit, Other vegetation that is carried into the zone by monsters. *Will pretend to be a leaf in the presence of a hunter or monster. All Uncedeki in an area will flee should one be killed. **They escape by scuttling off into the trees or rocks, running until they despawn or go out of view. *If attacked while eating, they drop a shiny that will give a hunter two Sheara Fruit. Obtainable Rewards and Materials *'Rewards for capture': 25 Research Points *'Materials left behind': 2x Sheara Fruit Trivia *This is Chaoarren's first Endemic Life Creation. Category:Endemic Life Category:Chaoarren